The Nameless to Fall
by Zurawik-The-Chosen
Summary: The creatures that created the Nameless are trying to reclaim power, that was stolen from them by their creation. Much like StarWars this will go on until the end of time.
1. The Answer was 42

I've added some parts at the beginning of this story, and fans of Douglas Adams should understand this next part. I don't own Everquest, it owns joo and me.

Hello there boys and girls, this here's a true story that we just made up.

**__**

**_The Answer was 42._**

            "It's of no importance." Said the god, "It's of all importance!" shouted the mortal. The god sighed, and just walked away, a door appeared in front of her, three figures were inside of it, with questioning expressions. "It doesn't matter now. The question will be known. Existence has brought it upon themselves, us included." With that the mortal pressed the button, the computer blinked on, began saying "The question to the ultimate answer of fourth-two is…" and then existence blinked out of existence and was replaced by something infinitely more complex.


	2. Preparation?

**_Preparation?_**

            Her head was lolled slightly, her nose dipped in her shot glass. Suddenly she awoke, bolted straight up in her seat, shouted "JESUS GOD!" downed the shot glass in one gulp, the bartender quickly slid another glass under her face, and she again fell back to her original position, sleeping soundly.

            "Is she always like that?" asked the large Vah Shir "Only when she drinks." Stated Sid blankly "So she is always like that?" "Pretty much." "What's she drinking anyway?" asked the Vah Shir, the bartender quickly replied "Dunno, she mixed it herself sells me kegs of it, and no one but her drinks it. I sell it as weed killer and pesticide in one. Those shot glasses she downs every two minutes; a friend's horse drank half of one of those, and died in three minutes. It was a healthy horse too." "Yeah sounds like Sid…" 

            Just then Sid again bolted up in her seat, shouted "JESUS GOD!" downed the new glass, the bartender slid a glass under her face, and she fell back asleep. As was the routine exactly, every two minutes, for the time being, however the more drunk she got, the faster she got.

            "He's got that timing down good. It's like a slightly offensive symphony, and you can tell how close the raid time is by how far apart the obscenities are." Commented the Vah Shir. "I still say at least one of you should change your name from Sid." "Or you could just call me Sid and her Hey Drunko!" The sober Sid replied in a whisper, as to not disturb her drunken sister, and ruin the timing of her obscenities and drinks."

            A little while later a bubble appeared in the middle of the now almost empty room. Two hooded figures stepped through it, and into the bar. "It's time, the powers are beginning to merge." Said one of the hooded figures, in a voice that would inspire the deepest sadness in any mortal. The drunken warrior Sid, the bored enchanter Sid, and the burly Vah Shir all stepped through the bubble.


	3. The Raid

The Raid

            The troop was cloaked with special orbs that emanated long lasting invisibility spells that couldn't be seen through, and only three guards stood at the gate, perfect she though. The two uncloaked twins approached the guards, took out pens that look like they had the ends cut off, pointed them at the guards and said "if you value your lives you will not move", one burst into laughter at the sight of the weapons, the other two stood totally still. They knew that if you came to the front door of the High Office openly wielding weapons you were either a fool or very powerful. One pulled back the back end of a pen looking thing then released it, a tiny bead shot into the laughing guard, he only laughed more. It didn't draw a spec of blood, the others still held still, they knew who they were against now, they knew he, and they, would soon die.

            They charged in shooting the beads into everyone they saw with a uniform on, the troop uncloaked and joined the fight. They made quick progress through the building, somehow they got to the record room and one twin checked a crystal ball and grabbed a bunch of paper, the other got out her scimitars and stood guard at the front exit, and the rest of the troop consisting of six warriors partnered with 6 clerics guarded the way they came from. A minute later they were all running through a series of corridors following the robed twin. Then they came to a room that wasn't there when they had lived in this building "they must have just added this" the warrior demon shouted. Then a hundred warriors that hadn't been shown on the crystal ball surrounded them; the warriors were far out matched.

            It took the team of 14 all of ten minutes to be heading out of the room to a secret passage, not a single one of them hurt. They made it to a secret exit that had never been on the original blueprint and still was only know of by the original owners of the castle.

They found a powerful wizard waiting for them there that translocated them all to the Toxxulia Forest, which neighbored the great city of the High Men as they called themselves, Erudin. They knew that the erudites would likely kill them if they were found, or at least try to. But they hadn't come here to destroy a city they were at peace with. The robe-wearing twin quickly pulled an impossibly large book out of her pocket (which was barley large enough for her hand to fit in) and mumbled a few words then threw a small crystal on the ground. In a second the crystal was ten feet tall and wide, and they all walked in a small opening. They were instantly transported to they're own section of the world masked from the rest of existence.


	4. Meet the Demons

**_Meet the demons._**

****

****Funny that two creatures that created the universe would have to sneak into their old home with a raiding party to get some papers that belonged to them in the first place, wouldn't you think? I don't understand it either, and why would a creation that created most of the universe turn against us it's creators and wipe all traces of us from history? All the worshipers of The Nameless are wrong, it wasn't the first being, we were. We created it. A while after the great war that threw us powerless we became demigods, then powerless again, then demons of all things, and now I'm half demon half enchanter and my sister is demon/warrior. We chose this planet after we created Veeshan, Cazic Thule, Karana, Tunare, and all the rest millions you have never heard of. And decided to live here. The Nameless created a lot more planets and space than we originally had and decided we were no longer needed. He though he destroyed us and took our great castle on the planet's surface. He still thinks us dead to this day; no we're just a lot weaker. We will take back what is ours someday, and it will likely be the last thing we do.

-Sid


	5. A Very Odd Set of Allies

**_A Very Odd Set of Allies._**

****

****An ancient mage approached them with an elemental by his side, which had swirls of red, patches where you could see through him, patches where he was disoriented as water, and what looked like mud on his head. The mage looked as if he was fifty, but he was older than most elves would ever dream to be. The mage said, "did you get me anything for my birthday?" "My god you have lived what five million years as a human, while most elves dream to live to two thousand, and you still want birthday presents? Of course I got you something!" said the enchanter. "Me and Jim had to sneak into the lair of a relative of Veeshan's to get this, it's a scroll that will allow you to summon your elemental, Bob, much more powerful" she said, and a glint lit up in both the elemental and mage's eyes, he quickly grabbed the scroll and ran off to his room to scribe it. Jim walked up looking at the mage, very uncharacteristically running at full speed "so uh…he like the scroll we got him?" "Looks like it." "Wish that wurm had a scroll I could use for Jim Junior." "I understand the attachment to your warder but naming him Jim Junior? And you know most ancient dragons wouldn't be caught dead studying the magic of shammanry or the fighting skills of a monk, much less the two classes combined."

            While they walked to the kitchen talking about what happened on the raid they saw a tiny flash of speed skid by them then heard a tiny voice say "hellomyfriendshowdidtheraidgo.Isawthemagerunningdidyougivehimthatdragon'sscroll?" in about a second. The Vah Shir, Jim, turned to Sid and said "what in the nine hells is that thing" she replied in Vah Shir tongue "it's a quickling much like halflings but much faster, also hard to understand them because no matter what tongue they speak it's said to fast for most ears to decipher. I hate the things myself but we've formed a alliance with this one…I think." The quickling was obviously confused since he didn't speak Vah Shir, but Sid turned to it and said "sorry something tiny ears were not meant to hear" the quickling then understood she had probably been saying something about it that it didn't want to hear, but also understood how she keeps her allies and enemies alike unbalanced and wondering. In truth he assumed he would end up trying to kill her anyway so it didn't bother him. The quickling spewed out a few more words no one could decipher, and Sid grabbed a orb from inside her robe's pocket mumbled something in a language neither had ever heard of and said in a language neither would understand before that it would translate whatever they said into the other's native tongue or speed. Again they started talking and headed to the kitchen again.

            Once there they found the enchanter's twin diving face first into a pizza. They all sat down and the mage came to them again and said "hey Sid" the robed twin and the warrior turned around and bits of pizza shooting from their moths, said "what." The mage said "are you sure you guys don't have middle names so we can talk to you without you wondering who was being spoken to?" "I know a way you could tell us apart" said the robe wearing twin "call me Sid and call my sister Stupid" "HEY!!" the warrior moved to tackle the enchanter but just fell to the floor because the enchanter's robe cast a spell of displacement on her so she appeared to be there but was really about three feet over. "I love this cloak." "You should I got you the damned thing." "So I'm bored what you wanna do?" I was thinking we have a wizard weave a gate back to Earth for us." "Good plan but wizards take to long for gates to other planets, last one we got took a hour of spell casting which the wizard nearly collapsed during." "Well how do you plan on getting there then?" "What about your psionicist friend?" "One he's not a friend he's a murder for hire, two I'll go scry for him." And she left the room.  The warrior turned to the Vah Shir and said, "Do you think that really counted as a two?" "Nope."

            An hour later they stood before the dangerous drow psionicist who now held a large bag of coins in his hand. "Very lucky that I wasn't busy when you called or I" before he could finish the warrior cut him off "Put a sock in it, you have your money and we're ready for the teleport. And if you should try to teleport us to somewhere other than where we agreed trust that our soldiers will all be knocking at your door within the hour to obliterate your guild." The drow opened a dimensional doorway back to the Sids' other home planet of Earth and the Sids, Jim, the quickling, a gnomish wizard, and an Iksar stepped through it, appearing inside a normal house. The Sids' father and other sister all came out of the kitchen when they saw the light from the dimensional doorway. Jim looked to Sid again and asked, "Explain to me again how the first being ever has a mortal father and sister?" "It's part of what happened when The Nameless ended the war with that spell, I don't completely understand it myself, but live with it." Sid's sister looked at the cat, (Vah Shir are a catlike people that walk on two legs if you don't already know) the gnome, and the lizard (the iksar are the same as Vah Shir except they're lizards) and said, "You have very weird friends."


	6. How We Have a Father

**How We Have a Father?**

Very carefully. But really it's a very odd occurrence that we do have a father and sister, being the first beings ever. There was a great war with The Nameless that lasted two years, but to make a long story short, during the time he created a spell that would wipe all trace of us from existence forever and also kill us. It would have worked very well had he been able to cast it. He realized that casting it would, by wiping out all trace of us, destroy him as well. So in the last days of the war he quickly rewrote it and made a slight error. When we met face-to-face he cast the spell, and we had no idea what it would do. Instead of wiping out all memory of us, and killing us like he planed to do, it basically altered all our lives up to that point in time. He though we were dead but he was very wrong .We became mortals living on your Earth with our father who was created and our mortal sister. Oddly enough they were two of the very very few people anywhere in the universe that knew what had happened to us. A few people in ancient times (now remember most of time had been completely changed for all the planets) had created a religion based on us but they were rare. But my basic point is he miswrote that spell and it rewrote time so we were mortals with a father and another sister.

-Sid


	7. The Basement

**_The Basement_**

****

            "Oh Sid there've been some strange noises coming from the basement but for some reason the door won't open, could you go down sometime and look around?" said Joney, Sid's sister. With a very grim expression the enchanter turned to her warrior counterpart and said, "Do you think it escaped?" "I'll get a R2 unit and Jim and we'll go down and look," she said with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. A while later Jim a robot resembling R2 D2 and the Sids were standing at the door to the basement, wearing air tanks, a wide assortment of weapons, and rings that would cast stoneskin enchantments on them repeatedly, and also cast a gate spell that would return them to their living room. Jim looked to the warrior and said, "Are you sure the whole Star Wars thing was a real event that an alien made a movie out of, and you didn't just build a droid to look like the droids in it?" "Nope it was all real, I was there, he just edited a lot of it" the warrior replied. "Well lets go in" "Jim what are you doing?" "Huh? Oh heh, I chew on my tail when I'm nervous." "Don't worry, we each have two of the magic rings I made and both cast the gate and stoneskin instantly." One Sid taped the door on a spot, and then in mid air did something that looked like typing, and the door opened with a hiss as the pressure escaped.

            They climbed down the stairs to see the room completely lightless, and the enchanter cast a spell of vision, that would allow them to see through a drow's globe of darkness. They quickly found a cage with a broken lock that looked like it had been chewed through. "Damn! It did get out!" "What did", asked Jim. "Have you ever heard of El Chupacobra?" "Yes I have but those are just urban legends" "Well the urban legend we were keeping locked in here escaped."

            But just then they smelt a sickly-sweet smell that invaded their air tanks, and almost made them pass out. The enchanter having been here twice before quickly cast a spell of enduring breathe, and told them to enact their stoneskin spells. She cast a spell of area memorization that would be repelled by another enchantment she had placed upon them, but that cough the source of the smell in its position. "What the hell is that?!" Jim asked, pointing at a blob of molding decay. "It's a sundew, a magical creature made of filth and mold, it disorientates its prey with that smell, then covers them and begins slowly digesting them." "Pleasant. What do we do when the memorization wears off?" said the warrior, "I have some enzymes that will destroy the mold it's made of, in the droid's fire extinguisher. This isn't my first encounter with sundews down here," The droid sprayed some powder over the sundew and it began melting slowly. When it was half way melted they saw a bony form poking out of where the stomach would be, "Think we found the El Chupacobra" said the warrior. "Lets get out of here" Jim said. At the same time the three held one hand on the droid and said "ring gate now" and they all disappeared and popped back into the living room. "I really hate the basement."


	8. The Meeting

Just a note, The Arbiters of the Apocalypse is a real guild on the Povar server, and I have received permission from the leader Wulolas to use it and his name in my story. Man I bet he'll regret that.

****

**_The meeting_**

****

"So what are we doing today?" asked Jim "Meeting with the leader of Arbiters of the Apocalypse at their fort in Greater Faydark." replied Sid "They have a base? They have a base in the Greater Faydark?" "Yes, it's a old secret kept by the guild only guild members can use it, and it's protected by charms so only members can see it. When members are in need of a warm place to sleep and a few free meals, they can go there and can stay for as long as they like. Wulolas created it, and has powerful wizards and warriors guarding it and hiding it." "Oh and he has the power to let nonmembers see it?" "No, he didn't exactly invite us, but I have ways of getting in." "Oh god." "Don't worry. He knows I can see right through the charms, and have been there several times." "Why are we going in the first place?" "We're holding another raid on the High Office, and want to ask him to have some members come on it." "Will he have a choice?" "Of course not."

A while later, the two Sids and Jim were sitting in a nice room with several chairs talking, then the guild leader, Wulolas, came into the room magically, and nearly tried to attack them when he saw them sitting there. Due to the stone skin enchantments their rings cast on them his strikes did nothing. When he saw who they were he put his weapon away and said, "Oh, hi sorry I attacked you, but this room isn't supposed to allow anyone in without my permission. Why the hell are you here, and get the hell out." "Nice to see you again too. We have a deal to make." "I know I have no choice but to listen anyway, so go ahead." "We're holding a raid on the High Officer soon, well more of an attack, and we'd like you to join, we offer five hundred platinum coins to each member of your guild that joins the raid." "Are you kidding? Even with your power there'd likely be hundreds of deaths, I won't allow my members to join." "But we have a way to fix that. Each member of your guild is soul bound here, so when they die they're soul will return here and their bodies will also, so they can be resurrected, and I have a thousand clerics to resurrect them after the attack." "You know the High Office as many places won't let the bodies disappear back to their bind point, and being resurrected inside there is pointless!" "But I also have powerful necromancers that can animate the corpses temporarily, they will walk them into dimensional gate to this guild house, then the clerics resurrect them." "Very good argument, but I will still not allow it." "You will ask. Not all members have to participate; they have a choice if they want to. Gather them in the audience hall in an hour, and tell them five hundred platinum to each that participates, and if you should chose not to tell them, trust you will all be dead in your beds, not many stay here of your hundreds of members, but I can find the others. It'd be a shame to make your whole guild extinct." "Fine I will ask not out of fear for myself, but I know you well enough not to take your threats idly." "A wise choice, hand one of these to each member that chooses to join, you won't run out, the bag creates them as each one is taken out." She tossed Wulolas a tiny bag of white gems, and left.

Wulolas did as he was told, gathered the members, and told them about the attack, and asked if they wanted to join. The turnout for the attack was great, not out of fear for what the Sids would do, or for the reward, but for the chance to strike back against The Nameless. Wulolas was one of the few that knew the truth about The Nameless, and the rest of the guild also knew.


	9. Securing Dangerous Ties

**_Securing Dangerous Ties_**

The next day the two Sids met the dark elf that had been making dimensional holes for them again, but this time not about travel. "Ten thousand platinum to withdraw your troops, if there are any, in the castle, and join us in the fight." Said the warrior Sid, "Ten thousand is all?" "Twenty thousand and your life. It has been rumored that I can sever a head so fast that the person remains conscious long enough to see their body for a second. Would you like to find out if this rumor is the truth?" "Right twenty thousand it is then!" "I'm glad you finally agree with us. See you and two hundred of your finest there. Fifty wizards, fifty clerics, and one hundred warriors, be there or we'll change the raid to your house." "You don't have to be so pushy about it." "Sorry it's not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust you."


	10. Dealing with the Drow

**_Dealing with the drow_**

****

            I never enjoy dealing with any drow, especially with Shar'Vahem (leader of a powerful mercenary band) But I often have to pay that one to not attack us. He would never openly attack us, but he keeps members of his band in with other guilds as soldiers working for them, and I pay him to tell them not to attack us. Many a time I have seen him at a fight, given him a pouch of coins, and seen half the enemies turn against other enemies. I also know he keeps strong ties with The Nameless, of course never having seen him directly, but having talked to high ranking officers and selling his help. Normally we would never dream of hiring him either, but holding a direct attack against something that creates gods, need I continue? Sure I hold a moral code, but it's a matter of necessity that's what's in use here. We forced the Arbiter leader to ask his guild yes, but the guild volunteers to join the raid or not, and with the dark elves, it's all a matter of money. He isn't seeking power like many drow, he's seeking comfort, and we're seeking what was rightfully ours in the first place.


	11. Second Attack

**_Second Attack_**

****

                     There were hundreds of them: drow, Arbiters, and people loyal to the true creators of the existence. Even the leader of Arbiters, Wulolas, showed up out of respect for the Sids. They were in six groups of 100, an even number of clerics, necromancers, warriors, and wizards in each. The Sids led the main attack force with Wulolas. It was a head on attack. No stealth at all, thus it was never expected. They moved in swiftly, leaving a trail of death behind them. They entered a room with what appeared to be hundreds of people armed and ready to fight. The enchanter stepped up first, and lowered her hood. Her long brown hair was purposely stained with blood. A fool charged up to her and she merely put her hand out in front of her, uttered a word in a language long dead and he simply exploded. The stunned soldiers then charged, and a grueling battle went on. Many died from both sides, but all the dead (on the Sids' side of course) were animated by necromancers, and walked through a porthole a wizard had set up. The rest were set on fire, so they couldn't be resurrected. After a death toll of two thousand for the current owners of the castle, the rest of the troops gated back to wherever they belonged.


	12. The Morning After

**_The Morning After_**

****

Back on earth the next day the Sids were in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, and eating cold pizza. "You know your not supposed to drink after you take those right?" said the warrior while the enchanter took some antibiotics, washed down with a beer chaser, "You know by all laws of physics and nature this planet has derived we're not supposed to exist?" "Good point" said the warrior before she floated through the ceiling and into the shower.

            A while later they were in an old beat up van, in front of a nightclub. Normally they'd never be able to get into the exclusive club, but they had a good method to sneak in. When they walked through the door they both pointed to each other and said "It's ok she's with me."

            The warrior had a few drinks to help her feel better, but after a minute when she felt no effect she had another drink to go down and look for the first two. After that she sent down one more for moral support. When the second pair didn't report back she sent down a 3 shot glass search party. She sent down about 26 more to help the others.

            A few hours later, Jim, and the warrior were driving down the road in a silver minivan, on their way to Oxnard California, with the enchanter flying a large, camouflage, military type helicopter. "Sid why is it you can fly a helicopter like that without three jets firing rockets at you? beep" asked Jim, who was driving the minivan in a human polymorph, and talking over a radio. "Well to make a long story short, the U.S government is scared shitless of me, and have given me a lot of privileges, funny thing too, because I've never done crap to them. Nice bunch o guys though. beep" Replied Sid over the radio. After a few fuel, food, and piss stops, also a few hundred jokes, they finally reached Escondido, a city in California, and went to look at the truck. 

They had to find a large field to land the helicopter in first, and then headed to a paint and body shop, in the heart of the Escondido ghetto. The truck their friend had promised to lend them was a bit on the OH MY GOD IT'S REALLY MOVING! side… It was a twenty-two foot long white truck, like the big UPS trucks, it had large patches of rust all over, and the doors would not close, which was ok anyway, because when your driving it you consider the wind ventilation. Also the most useless thing in the truck was the radio. It worked perfectly, but if you had the engine running, no matter what, you would not be able to hear that radio.

"Tell me why we're staying at the Motel 6 in the middle of the Escondido ghetto again." Said Jim "Because they're closing the road off tonight, and the trailer is in Ramona." "I can't fucking wait to get that trailer, did you see it?" "Yeah, I went with you, remember?"

            A few hours earlier, they had driver the minivan to Ramona, and checked out the trailer. It was your average 27-foot boat trailer, completely covered in rust. Ramona is a little dumpy area in California, where everyone owns a horse. However one of the best sights they had ever seen, were the people at the 7 11 as they landed the helicopter, which they had modified to run of gasoline, at the fuel pump.

            In the morning, Jim drove the truck, the enchanter drove the helicopter, and the warrior drove the minivan, as was it for the rest of the trip. They reached Oxnard, the helicopter had to land in the water, with special floaters on it, the truck they parked at the marina, and they all took the minivan to the house again.

            The Sid's friend Susan, and her father showed up, her father in a small skiff, and her in a car. "That skiff is only five feet long, if it's even that!" said Jim to the enchanter, "I was expecting something larger too."

            The whole reason they had gone there, was the pick up their old twenty-six foot Chris Craft cabin cruiser, that had been sitting in the water for 8 years. Of course they had Susan's father to help push it with the skiff to the marina, to put it on the trailer, but had expected a larger skiff.

            After they had hooked it up, Susan, and the two Sids went up the stairs a bit to go to the car, and Susan's father, Richard, stayed in the skiff, while Jim stayed on the boat itself. When they were halfway up the dock, Richard just started the engine on the skiff, and started pushing the boat out. "SHIT!" rang out the Sids and Susan in unison. They just stood there and watched them go out. "I'll go get the helicopter." Said the enchanter, in aw. "You do that." With that the enchanter rushed to get to the helicopter, running all the red lights, going 40miles over the speed limit, and making everyone think she was a native Californian.

            Susan, Sid, and Sid were both on the docks at the marina, watching in aw as in the distance the little skiff, pushed that 26 foot boat sideways, down the channel, as the people around them in the big speed boats, and 20million dollar yachts, laughed their assed off.

            Finally after about ten minutes, the boat docked, they tied it down, and nearly fell into the water laughing. For a while they were just sitting there scraping barnacles off, when the shallow water navy, or as some know them, the coast guard, docked a little farther down, and started walking to them. The Sids had to explain to him the whole story, and finally, his hopes of writing them every ticket he knew how to write dashed, he left.

            "Ok pull her up just a bit more and I'll get the truck." Said Jim, before going off to get the truck. They pulled the boat a bit closer to pavement, and tried to center her, so she's get n the trailer straight. Jim began backing the truck up slowly, with the warrior in the water, helping guide the boat straight. In the first try they aligned the boat perfect on the trailer, and began tying it down. They parked it in the marina's pay parking lot, and took the van to a motel six for the night.

            The next day, the enchanter took an inflatable skiff to the helicopter, Jim drove the truck, and the warrior drove the van, and it was a hilarious sight. Down three city blocks in Oxnard there was a big white van with a trailer covered in rust, and this 26-foot boat with the bottom covered in barnacles seaweed and things not yet known to man, with a silver minivan behind it, and a helicopter flying above the three.

            "How's the gas going in that truck? Beep" asked the enchanter over the radio, "Pretty good, getting about six gallons to the mile. Beep" Replied Jim. "After our last stop yesterday, we've still got half a tank left, which is incredible for this thing." "Well this van isn't getting as good as that, I need to gas up." broke in the warrior. When they pulled into the gas station, the guy there shouted "Take all the money, please just don't hurt us!" And the children at the car wash cowered in fear, looking at the truck, scared they may have to wash it.

            As this caravan drove down the interstate at 60miles per hour, the police just looked at them, and passed by them, figuring that they already had enough problems, and that if they started writing tickets, they wouldn't have another day off for weeks. While others that drove near them, had a religious experience, when they realized that it was actually moving by itself.

            Finally they reached their house, in Las Vegas, Nevada, and they parked the truck in front of it, and the helicopter went through a secret teleport gate in the backyard, back to their island on Norrath.

            And this was also the first day they would meet their next door neighbor, on their left side. The conversation with him went somewhat like this. "Hey nice to meet you, sorry about the truck and boat, we're not trying to look like white trash." Somewhere from in the backyard came "Yeah it's just a natural ability!" And that was about the highpoint…


End file.
